nekoatsumefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thechocster/Adventures of the Neko Atsume Cats
KEEP IN MIND THIS IS TOTALLY FICTIONAL AND NOTHING IN THESE STORIES IS ABSOLUTELY TRUE ABOUT NEKO ATSUME. STARRING: Snowball Pumpkin Sunny Frosty Pepper Alfredo Marshmallow And all the other cats! ADVENTURE 1- THE QUEST FOR THE SASHAMI Chapter 1 ---- \Nice day in the town of catburg/ Pan around the neighborhood- small white cat is washing herself Sunny- SNOWBALL! Hey! Snowball! Snowball- (Looks up) What, Sunny? Sunny- Tubbs ate all the frisky bits again! Snowball- Are you kidding? --------- Zoom over to the giant cat bowl of Frisky Bits Pumpkin- Doenst look good Pepper. Pepper- Definately not. Inside the bowl, a fat white cat lays in the middle of the food massacre A ragged furred cream colored cat joins Pepper and Pumpkin Alfredo- Awwwwww, man! I was hopen' to get some food 'fo goin' to visit Rames! But i guess Tubbs beat me to th' punch. Pepper- Yep! Tubby Tubbs beat ya. Alfredo- Hey, does Tubbs work out to beat me here so early? Pumpkin- Uh, its the middle of the afternoon. Alfredo- WHAT? Sunny and Snowball arrive Snowball- Oh jeez! Just refill it, he'll leave. Pumpkin- We would, but Marshmallow A white cat with a grey muzzle a few feet away looks guilty as Pumpkin speaks Pumpkin- Left the door open after refilling it, and Tubbs got in. He ate EVERYTHING. Snowball Sunny Pepper and Alfredo- WHAT!? Pumpkin- Yep. It was my turn to refill it, so I went in and there was NOTHING. Nope, nadda, zip, zero, N O spells no, zoot zitch nothin'. An old white cat with a straw coat on has entered the conversation Frosty- I know of something- better than Frsiky Bits! Pepper and Alfredo- What? Frosty- Its called Sashami, if i remember correctly. Marshmallow has come over Marshmallow- Where do we find it? Frosty- In the land of the finicky feasters. Tubbs has lifted himself up and is listening. Snowball- You sure, Dad? Frosty- Absolutelly. Tubbs- (whispering) This could be good! Frosty- Here's a map to the land of finicky feasters. I shall make an announcement and announce the team that will get the Sashami. Three days later. Frosty has called a meeting. All of Catsburg is gathered in front of the Kotatsu, which serves as a stage. Frosty- Good cats of Catsburg! An unfortunate event has put us in danger- we have run out of food. I am assembling a team that will head to the land of finicky feasters and retrieve some new food called Sashami. They will retrieve some and come back. Once we can reproduce the Sashami, we shall never run out of food. The team is as follows... The team leader: SNOWBALL. Snowball climbs down from the Kotatsu where she was sitting beside Frosty, blushing, and pulls on a plastic bag, which shall serve as a backpack. Frosty- And now the rest of the team: SUNNY. PUMPKIN. PEPPER. ALFREDO. AND MARSHMALLOW. Said cats join Snowball. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Story Category:Neko Atsume Category:Cats Category:Adventure Genre